The present invention relates to a cable connector, and particularly to a cable connector with improved grounding arrangement for electrically engaging with a shielded cable.
Signal transmission of a conventional cable connector is often disrupted by electromagnetic interference. Conventional cable connectors usually have a grounding or shielding mechanism for providing protection from electromagnetic interference. Pertinent examples are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 82101300, 821109498 and 83200965.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a shielding mechanism of a conventional cable connector comprises a first shell 3' and a second shell 4'. The first shell 3' forms two pairs of latching tabs 32' on opposite edges thereof. Each latching tab 32' defines an aperture therein for engaging with corresponding first projections 16' formed on a dielectric housing 1' thereby fixing the first shell 3' to the housing 1'. The second shell 4' forms positioning plates 43' on opposite edges thereof. Each positioning plate 43' defines an opening 430' therein for engaging with a second projection 16" formed on the housing 1'. A pair of side wings 44' outwardly extend from the housing 1'. A hole 441' is formed in each side wing 44' for cooperating with the housing 1'. A joining portion 431' is formed between the positioning plate 43' and a main body of the second shell 4'. When the first and second shells 3', 4' are fixed to the housing 1', the positioning plate 43' will overlap on a middle portion between the latching tabs 32' of the first shell 3'. Thus, a grounding path is formed via grounding wires of a cable terminated to the cable connector, the second shell 4', the first shell 3', and a shield of a mating connector for electrostatic discharges therethrough.
However, when the cable connector is undergoing a bending test, a vibrating test or is bent optionally in applications, the positioning plate 43' will break easily at the joining portion 431' as a large quantity of internal stress of the second shell 4' itself are inevitably concentrated thereon. Thus, the grounding path will form open circuit or break off thereby decreasing the shielding effect of the shielding mechanism and adversely affecting signal transmission reliability.
After the dielectric housing 1' is assembled with the other components to form a subassembly, the second projections 16" can not move within the elongate aperture 430' of the position plate 43'. Thus, the main body of the second shell 4' as well as the first shell 3' may easily buckle at middle portion thereof. Thus, when a dielectric shell is insert molded around the subassembly, the dielectric shell will also become damaged due to the buckling of the shielding mechanism resulting in a defective cable connector.